Silent Tears of Regret
by Sushan95
Summary: Zero upsets Yuuki badly and makes her cry. To make up for it, Zero invites Yuuki over to his room. Little does she know that Zero has planned somethig unexpected for her... ZEROxYUUKI


Silent Tears of Regret

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Vampire Knight!

* * *

Feeling sad and angry, Yuuki ran into her room and shut her door. Since Yori, her best friend had been transferred to another school about a year ago; she had the room to herself. She missed Yori. Especially in times like this. As usual, Zero was being his usual unfriendly self when Yuuki asked him whether he needed any blood. She could still recall his words....

_Can't you stay out my life and mind your own business?! It is none of your concern Yuuki! Just leave me alone dammit! _

After that, she ran from him. Her eyes filled with tears. Tears of regret. She regretted ever caring about him. And loving him. How could he say such hurtful things to her? Even when he knew how much she worried about him.

At that moment, Yuuki heard a soft, but firm knock on the door. She sat up from the bed, eyes now red and puffy, hair messed up, to answer the door.

'Zero', Yuuki said when she saw him outside her room.

'Yuuki.... Please forgive me. I was upset and... well... I took it out on you. I'm so sorry that I hurt you', Zero replied.

Yuuki was absolutely dumfounded. Zero had never sounded so apologetic before. It startled her.

'Yuuki..... Say something.'

'What do you want me to say, Zero?'

'Say that you forgive me and meet me at my dorm around 7pm?'

'But the Night Class....'

'They don't have any lessons today.'

'Ok then. I'll see you at 7pm.'

'See you then, Yuuki.'

Before he left, he kissed her softly on the cheek. Soft enough to make the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up.

--6.50pm—

'Shit! It's already 6.50 and I haven't even changed yet!' Yuuki quickly threw on a simple pair of jeans and a blouse that complemented her petite frame. She took a quick look of herself in the mirror, straightened out her hair and dashed out of the room.

--7pm—

*knock knock*

Zero opened his room door to find Yuuki panting and her face flushed from running-as far as he could tell.

'So sorry, Zero! Am I late?'

'Nope. Right on time', he said with a smile.

Without warning, he lifted Yuuki off the ground, slammed his room door shut and pushed her against the wall. His body formed an iron cage around her the whole time.

'Zero...?' Yuuki whispered.

As an answer to her question, Zero bent his head towards her and brought his lips to hers. He placed a hand on the small of her back while the other stayed firmly on her cheek, drawing her face to his. His body pushed hers closer to the wall. There was no escape for her.

Yuuki sighed at his eagerness to enter her mouth, his tongue, teasing her. When she finally gave him entrance to her mouth, he rolled his tongue on top of hers, their tongues dancing a passionate dance of love. They parted to get their greatly needed intake of air.

Zero then carried Yuuki bridal style to the bed and both of them landed on it-Zero on top. Yuuki started to unbutton his shirt while he was nibbling on her ear. Once his shirt was off, she traced lightly along his well-toned body and earned a groan from him. He hovered over her, looking into her eyes, and said 'Yuuki, do you want this?' 'I want you, Zero. Always have. Always will.'

He took off her blouse, followed by her bra, and her jeans, and threw them somewhere on the floor. He went back to kissing her and moved down to her breast. She gasped when she felt his hot mouth on her breast, suckling her nipple, while his right hand massaged the other breast. Zero then started to tease her erect nipple with his tongue. With that, Yuuki arched her back, pushing more of her into his mouth. He then gave the same treatment to her other breast. When she thought she couldn't take it anymore, he stopped. She opened her eyes and say that he was taking off his pants, and she blushed bright pink when she realized how sexy he looked with black boxers on.

He then kissed her stomach, making his way down to her crotch, which was very, very wet with her juices. He took of Yuuki's panties and shoved his tongue into her opening.

Yuuki's eyes shot wide open and she screamed with pleasure.

'AHHHH!!!! Zero!' She screamed, holding onto his hair, pushing his tongue deeper into her.

'Yuuki... You taste so good.....'

Zero then retracted his tongue from her opening and replaced it with his finger, pushing in and out at a relentless pace. Yuuki came almost instantly, her juices soaking Zero's hand.

'ZERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

He licked her juices off his finger, so painfully slow. It was so seductive. When he was done, he went up to kiss her again. Yuuki tasted herself from his tongue, which was swirling around in her mouth. While all this was happening, Yuuki gently took of Zero's boxers and her fingers gently grazed Zero's already hard and erect member. All of a sudden, Yuuki found her hands cuffed to the headboard of the bed.

'Yuuki... I'm sorry...'

'Don't worry, Zero. Just... not so fast?' Yuuki said, sounding a bit uncertain.

'Tell me if it hurts. I'll stop.'

Slowly, Zero pushed his member into her. She cried out softly, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

'Yuuki! I'm so sorry! We'll stop right now.'

'Zero. It's ok. Just give me time to adjust.'

Zero lovingly kissed away her tears and when she nodded her head, he pulled out and pushed back in slowly. He continued with this pace, driving Yuuki absolutely crazy. And since her hands were tied, she couldn't touch him. Instead, she was his 'slave'. He was free to use her as he pleased. This gave her an idea.

'Zero, don't be afraid. It doesn't hurt anymore. I'm your slave. Use me as you wish, master.'

'Alright then', he said, unfastening the cuffs on her hands from the headboard, but keeping her hands cuffed. He had a sly grin on his face. Yuuki wondered what he was going to do with her.

He then went to sit at the chair near the study table. Using his index finger, he beckoned Yuuki to come over. Hands behind her back, she walked towards him.

'What do you want me to do, master?'

'Ride me on this chair.'

Yuuki positioned herself above his member and with both of his on either side of her hips; she went down on him hard.

'Ahhh! Yuuki!' He moaned as she rode him good.

'Zero... It feels so good!'

'Yuuki...' He said in a daze.

As she was about to cum, he gently took her off him and forced her to the wall, her back facing him. _What is he planning to do with me his time?_ Yuuki thought.

As her hands pressed themselves against the wall, Zero entered her hard from behind.

'Zero! Ugh... Make me cum, Zero.'

'Yuuki...' He then moved his hands to her breast and fondled them while fucking her hard from behind.

Yuuki's mind was going blank with every thrust and she felt herself falling over the edge.

'Zero, I'm going to release...'

'Wait for me Yuuki, I'm almost there..'

With a few more thrusts, they came together. 'AHHHH!!!!!! ZERO!!!!!!!' 'YUUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!'

She was absolutely exhausted. Zero removed the handcuffs from her hands and carried her to the bed. The curtains of slumber were falling upon her.

'Zero...'

'Yes, my angel?'

'That was amazing.'

'I know. I love you, Yuuki.'

'Me too, Zero. Me too.'

'Sweet dreams...Yuuki.'

THE END


End file.
